


Love is War, War is Love.

by LovelySilver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, M/M, Military Background, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySilver/pseuds/LovelySilver
Summary: Maybe he was surprised.. maybe he wasn’t.In which Castiel and Dean are ex high school lovers and Castiel is a veteran.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. The Unloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta’d by my good friend Soul.

Maybe he was surprised.. maybe he wasn’t. Dean Winchester, the classic “overly manly heterosexual”. He had the look, the attitude, the devotion to mechanics and beer. He was the man every guy wanted to be. In the small town of Lawrence, Kansas, Dean was known for his promiscuity, but because he was Dean Winchester, he got away with it. Dean lives his life in the fast lane. He sometimes worked shifts at The Roadhouse, a bar owned by a family friend named Ellen, but his full time job was being a mechanic at Bobby’s Garage. If you didn’t love Dean Winchester, you hated him. There was never anything in between.

Castiel Novak couldn’t stand Dean when they first attended school together. Cas could always find something wrong with him. Dean was too hard on his friends, too buff, too rude, too blond, too brunette, and way too cocky. As they grew up, Cas started to realize that he didn’t hate Dean Winchester, local bad boy and alcohol supplier for parties. He  _ wanted _ him. Castiel  _ wanted _ Dean in his arms, in his bed, in his heart. He just wanted him. Turns out, Dean kinda wanted him too. One day after school, Dean bumped into Cas at the library and flirted with him until Cas was as weak kneed as everyone else was for Dean Winchester.

They would makeout in abandoned classrooms, janitor closets, locker rooms, under the bleachers, Dean’s room when his family went out for the evenings, and even on Sundays when Cas’ house was abandoned for church services. Dean ended up breaking everything off when he suddenly, very angrily shouted at Cas one Sunday afternoon, “ _ You’re nothing to me, Castiel! You’re just a warm mouth when I need it. I’m not even gay _ !” From then on, they ignored each other. Cas was heartbroken, the first person he ever liked had stomped on his heart out of the blue one Sunday, before Cas could even tell Dean what he decided to do after school, before Dean could kiss him and tell him he was proud of him for deciding to become a Doctor. That day ended in more than just hearts shattering, but dreams too.

No one spared a second glance at Cas in school from Freshman to Junior year. He was always the nerdy kid with religious freaks for parents. Seriously, what kind of parents name their child  _ Castiel _ ? He was teased for his name, for his tie, for his smile, for everything. The only reason Cas wasn’t physically harmed was because his older brothers were high school legends. Michael and Lucifer? Football stars. Gabriel? Class clown who could kick ass in soccer. Castiel on the other hand? The boy who read too much. Senior year was better for Cas since he actually found a sport he was good at, but he was constantly put down by his family. Cas could still hear his father scoffing and exclaiming, “ _ Track? So you’re good at running away?! A coward for a son! _ ” in front of everyone at dinner that night. Chuck Novak was never a kind man to his youngest son, and Naomi Novak never cared about how her son cried himself to sleep every night because he was never good enough. And then that whole thing with Dean happened.. So Cas decided to grow up way too fast, leaving his broken heart to never heal properly.

Castiel joined the army at 18, switching to the marines at 23, officially becoming a member of the Marine Corps at 24, and coming back to civilian life at the ripe age of 29. Castiel had rode through the ranks and managed to go from Gunnery Sergeant to a Colonel in a matter of four years. He came back as a stronger, tense, and expressionless Colonel Castiel Novak, with awards, medals, and more scars than he knew what to do with.

Castiel was a soldier, and no one cared. Chuck didn’t care what Cas did, he was always going on and on about his three older brothers and his three little sisters. Don’t get Cas wrong, he loved Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Dumah, Hael, and Jo-Anael, but he didn’t like how he was always the odd one out. The one who didn’t matter.

So where was Cas now? Castiel sat in a club called Purgatory, watching the sweaty bodies on the dance floor rub against each other in such a delicious way of need. Cas needed something, anything. Cas had experimented with girls before, but felt disgusted and sick during all these attempts of partnership. Cas was so disgusted with himself that he took five showers after his first time with a woman. While in the army, he found himself lusting over a few of the generals in his command. When he joined the marines and gained his Officer title of Colonel, he slept with a Gunnery Master Sergeant named Zachariah. That was when he knew he really liked men and only men. He only had Dean before, but having another man in his bed made him sure of himself and his sexuality.

When he first entered the club a year ago,

Cas envied the women he saw with the handsome men, envied how all they had to do was bat an eyelash, and they could get any man they wanted. So Cas decided to act like these lusty women when he would go out like this. He would wear his shirts loosely buttoned and brush white glitter over his chest and abs so it would look like Cas was a gift from God himself. Cas had got lucky ever since.

Cas watched from the bar, two shots of Vodka and two ounces of Rum ran through his veins as he stared into the crowd, hunting his prey. Castiel watched as men checked him out. Some were even dancing with women, but they still stared at him like he was a gift on Christmas morning. Pride washed over him at that.

Cas’ eyes widened when he saw Dean Winchester come out of the bathroom with a man following after. They both clearly did something unspeakable. What really got to Cas was when Dean went over to a woman and kissed her cheek afterwards. He knew who she was. Lisa Braeden. Lisa and Dean got together almost immediately after Dean dumped Cas, something that never quite rubbed right with him.  _ Why date Lisa? _

Cas slammed down a shot of tequila, walking out onto the dance floor and let his body finally relax, his body grooving and bouncing as the song blasted through the walls. He eventually started to grind up against a man who came to dance with him. His eyes caught a few glances at Dean, the man who broke his heart.. Dean had been watching him. Cas heart ached at the thought, so he was suddenly sandwiched between two men, letting his body and heart feel the music and dance along to the beat. He could feel the sweat falling from his skin, the glitter on his body basically shimmering like a million diamonds.

Cas looked holy, almost like an Angel, as Dean watched him move. Something bubbled in his throat as he stared at the man he dated in high school dance around like he owned the place, like this was what Cas was made for.. and maybe he was. Dean felt his fists clench, his knuckles turning white as he watched men flock towards the angelic man, just for a touch or a dance or anything, and Cas gave it all away, like he had nothing left to lose. Why was Dean so jealous, so angry? He wasn’t even gay, Cas was just an experiment in high school.. right? If Lisa didn’t start talking about her issues with her new boyfriend, Dean was sure he would have marched right into the crowd and beat the shit out of everyone who watched, touched, or danced with Castiel.

After hours upon hours of watching Castiel dance with basically every man in the room, a few even running into the bathroom or out of the club after they danced with Cas. Castiel grabbed his trench coat from the bar and left, Dean watching him leave with a look of agony on his face. He couldn’t help but wish that he was leaving with Cas.


	2. Daydreams and Confessions

The next morning was hell. 35 years old and he still wasn’t used to the hardcore hangovers after a night out. Cas downed two bottles of water and two aspirin, dragging his lifeless body into the bathroom to get ready for work. After the marines, Cas had immediately went to college to become a Professor. He needed quiet in his life, after years of battle and war running through his mind, he needed some calm. What better than to become an English Professor for Kansas State University? He liked books and understood enough of it to qualify, so why not? So he studied hard and became one! 

He wore his usual outfit of a dark suit with a tan trench coat over everything, just running his hands through his hair to style it maybe four or fives times, he’s begun to lose count. Castiel’s home was freakishly clean and neat, never a speck of dust in sight. All the years in the military had trained him not only to be a weapon himself, but to never leave a mess. Castiel’s closet was an OCD dream, everything color coordinated and organized alphabetically by brand. The one thing out of place in the dark closet, on the very far left hidden from sight was his military uniform, the medals decorating it like a Christmas tree. 

The ride to the school was uneventful, if you don’t count the idiot who almost ran into Cas’ truck.. twice. When he pulled into the college parking lot, he immediately groaned. He could already smell the leftovers of last night’s frat party on most of the students, the crappy beer, the shitty weed, the smell of a two day long hangover deep in the air. Cas ignored the smell as best as he could as he walked to his office, nodding his head to students who greeted him. He did stop and say hi to his colleague and closest friend Charlie Bradbury, who taught the Computer Science course. Charlie had been his best friend since High School, she understood Cas and was the only person to beg him not to leave for the military, who begged him to come home at every chance. Charlie was the one to pick him up when he did come home, Charlie was a great friend, someone he could trust always. 

“Rough night?” Charlie laughed, pointing out the bags under Cas’ eyes. Cas was almost always in perfect condition, even after the one night a week he let loose in a club, it was rare to see bags under his eyes or a stain or rip in his clothing, and god forbid if he even had a single crease in his shirt that he religiously pressed and ironed. 

“Dean was at Purgatory last night, with Lisa.” Cas muttered to his friend as they walked down the halls to their offices, thankful that their offices are next to each other an connected right into their separate classrooms. 

“Holy snotgoblins! Are you okay?” Charlie asked, her voice laced with concern. She knew about the whole ordeal with Dean and Cas, she was the one who laughed and made jokes that Cas turned “Mr.Heterosexual” into “Mr.KissMeCasPlease” with one look, to which Cas would reply with a blush and a slap to her shoulder in embarrassment. She was the one who held Castiel as he cried in his room and made threats upon Dean’s masculinity with her replica of Hermione Granger’s wand, followed by his other friends putting Dean on a list that banned him from ComicCon, Kevin still swears that it was a horrible punishment. 

“I should be right? It’s been years since I saw him last. Why do I still feel like it’s been a week since he dumped me?” Cas questioned, opening the door to his office. Charlie walked in, turning and placing a hand on her hip, staring down Cas almost as to say “ _Are you serious?_ ”

“What?” Cas was confused, what did he do? 

“Cas, you got dumped at 18 right before graduation. You enlisted the week before graduation and shipped out when you actually did graduate. You ran out of the state a week after a man revealed that he used you. You never really got over the whole thing.” Charlie stated, sighing when Cas felt his shoulders fall and a frown form on his face. Maybe he should accept it, his father was right. He did always run, he was a coward. 

“You’re creasing.” Charlie mumbled, walking over to pat his back. Whenever Cas frowned, a crease formed between his eyebrows, something that as a teenager he used to hate about himself, but now he could care less. When in war, all you do is frown. 

“I’ll get over him. I will.” Cas finally spoke, his voice wavering as he did so. It was hard, to think of moving past the horror that was his one attempt at a love life. 

Before Charlie could get another word out, Cas spoke again, “I have to get to work. I’ll see you later Charls.” Irritation and sadness evident in his voice. Charlie didn’t push anything, watching Cas walk through a door and into the large lecture hall where he taught his students. She felt bad. Charlie knew how hard it is to get over your first love, it took her a long time as well.. but Cas wasn’t in love with Dean.. right?

****

_“What are you doing?” Dean had laughed, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. Cas had been reading at his desk, his glasses on as he was transported into a world of wealth and poverty, of extravagant dresses and classic suits with tailcoats, in a world of Pride and Prejudice._

_“Dean!” Cas squeaked, the book falling out of his hands as he was spooked by the man who suddenly appeared in his bedroom, a laugh falling from his lips at his own noise. He had obviously came in through Cas’ window._

_“Hi, baby.” Dean hummed, leaning down to kiss Castiel’s cheek, a smile forming on both of their faces, but Cas’ quickly came back to reality._

_“Dean, it’s Saturday night. My parents are home.” Cas warned, Dean just smirked and nodded. “I know, baby.”_

_Dean was a risk taker, even as an 18 year old. He knew exactly what he wanted and exactly when he wanted it. Cas was the opposite, a good boy who followed the rules and did whatever he was asked, most of the time. The riskiest thing he’d ever done, was be with Dean._

_“Dean..” Cas warned, watching the blond lock his bedroom door, his own ocean eyes staring in such a strange curiosity. He watched as Dean walked over, placing a hand behind his head and pulling him up to crash their lips together in a kiss of such need, of want, of desire, of love. When they pulled away, both of them gasping for air like their lives depended on it, because it did. Dean rested their foreheads together, his brilliant green eyes opening to meet Castiel’s blue and he whispered, “Show me. Show me what it’s like in your world of books and imagination.. please.” _

_So Cas did._

****

“Professor Novak?” 

Cas snapped his eyes open, realizing he’d had his head in his hands while his glasses laid out on his desk with a bunch of books and papers. Cas glanced up, the lecture hall was filled with students in their places and they all stared at him, waiting for him to teach. Castiel cleared his throat, standing and pointing towards the board. 

“Hemingway once said, “There is nothing to writing. All you have to do is sit down at a typewriter and bleed.” “ Cas started out his class, confidence once more growing into him. 

At the end of the class, when everyone walked out, Cas finally could breath. He felt smothered, trapped as he relived his memories over and over again. No one in his home town knew he came home 7 years ago, only Charlie and a few select friends like Kevin and Garth. He saw Dean last night, and he was sure Dean saw him. His cover was blown. 

“ _It’s not the worst thing that could happen._ ” Cas reminded himself, his mind going crazy as his thoughts ran wild. “ _Your parents_ _could have found out you were gay._ ” 

The ride home was rescheduled as he drove to a bar, parking and walking into the familiar environment. He used to come here with his friends to spite their parents, and they never got carded. As he walked in, he saw all the familiar faces and he immediately felt dizzy and sick. 

He walked over to the bar and sat down, ordering whiskey and pulling out his ID in case it was needed. Ellen looked over, taking in the ID before exclaiming, “Castiel Novak? My my my! You’ve grown!” Ellen was friendly, knew pretty much everyone and everyone knew her. Ellen was one of those women who adopted every stray that came to her door, Cas had been one of them during a bad streak with his family. 

“Hey, Ellen.” Cas smiled, or at least attempted one. His voice was deep and rough, causing everyone who overheard Ellen to stare wide eyed in shock. Everyone knew of Castiel Novak, the skinny kid who’s voice was always soft and quiet, but this was a new Castiel Novak. This Castiel was a Colonel in the United States Marine Corps, who’s voice was rough and gritty like gravel with a body full of sharp edges. 

“You grew, boy.” Ellen teased, pouring him some whiskey. “Where have you been? Gabriel told everyone you ran off to the military but no one believed him, you know him and his tall tales.” 

Cas pulled the drink to his lips, savoring the warmth it gave him before speaking, his eyes glanced around for a split second and realized the whole bar was silent as they all listened in. “I was. I was discharged about 7 years ago, and then I had college and now I have to work a lot. I’m a Professor down at Kansas State.. I’m sorry about not keeping in touch, I was pretty busy.” He watched everyone listen to his explanation, and it looked like some of them didn’t believe him. 

“What’s your rank?” Roy had called from a booth, the resident asshole. He was constantly pushing buttons and enjoying the aftermath that came from it.

“Colonel.” Cas had stated, growing annoyed as he sipped on his whiskey, already getting his glasses refilled three times. Roy was like an annoying nat, always flying around and bugging things. Roy kept running his mouth, standing as he ranted and raved about Cas. “He’s such a liar! We all know his family is embarrassed of him! He’s still the dumb _fag_ he was as a child looking for attention!” 

Cas snapped. He sat the cup down, turning to the man. He threw the man toward a wall, the two punching each other until his hand gripped tight around Roy’s throat, holding him against the wall and pushing him up by his neck. “I am Colonel Castiel Novak a Scout Sniper for the United States Marine Corps. I’ve toured Iraq and Afghanistan twice each in four years. I’ve killed enemies, terrorists, and more men than there is in this town. Just because I like men doesn’t mean I’m less than a man than you are. So how about you shut the fuck up for once in your miserable life Roy.” Cas growled, throwing him to the ground after. He watched as people cowered from him, as people started to realize that Castiel had truly grown up from such a sweet and kind kid into an independent force of nature. Castiel paid for his drinks, apologizing for the mess to Ellen before rushing away. 

That night when Dean came in for a shift, he saw Ellen frowning and staring at a certain wall. 

“Ellen? What’s up?” Dean had asked, drying cups and putting them up. He’s never seen Ellen so upset or confused, so unsure and worried.

“Castiel Novak came in today.” This words made Dean’s eyes bug out, immediately interested. “Really?!” He had managed to produce out of his mouth. 

“Yep. Came in and started talking about where he’s been for the last 17 years, apparently that sweet boy was in the military. Roy called him out and it ended with Roy bleeding on the floor. Not that Roy didn’t deserve it, but Castiel doing it? I remember when he was still afraid of speaking to strangers.” Ellen had sighed, worried out of her mind. “I don’t know how Roy is going to retaliate, since Castiel admitted to liking men right before he tossed Roy to the ground like he weighed nothing. And you know how Roy is with those sweet homosexual folk, he’s as bigoted as they come.” 

Dean went through a whole array of emotions as Ellen spoke, his mind not being able to process Castiel Novak tossing heavy and buff men around like they weighed nothing. He felt his whole body freeze when Ellen mentioned Cas admitting his sexuality. Cas coming out was strange, especially since Dean had knew Cas was gay but only in a secret way, not in the way that now everyone knew. Yes Dean did date Cas all senior year in high school, but it was all in secret and Dean just never saw himself as gay or bisexual. Did it feel nice when he kissed men? Yes. Did he try to kiss men? Not when he was sober. Cas was just an experiment, Dean always swore to himself. All the men Dean had been with have all been experiments, Dean always saw it this way. Now Dean was older and since he saw Cas at the club, he can’t help but feel that maybe he did like guys, or maybe just Cas. But it’s been so long, so many years, why was he still caught up over Castiel Novak?


	3. Realizations

Cas laid in his house shaking. It’s been a few days since he assaulted someone and aggressively came out to a whole bar of heterosexuals who hated the gays, thankfully the weekend now, and all he’s been doing is shaking. He knew how small towns go, how gossip spreads like wildfire. He knew he was going to get a call from his parents, maybe even his siblings, just to call him a failure once more, probably kick him out of the family for being who he is. 

He hadn’t even managed to change clothes since the incident, so he slowly stood and walked to the bathroom, his entire body shaking as he took each step. Why was he so rattled? Did he really think that coming out to was worse than the military? Yes, yes he did. He could control his emotions overseas, discard his sadness and fear as soon as they started, he could distance himself from those he had killed in war, in battle. The ones who haunted him were casualties, the innocents. He could distance himself from the innocents only a small bit, as he never directly killed an innocent, but he was just a a chess piece in the game of war, a soldier to be sacrificed or used to sacrifice others. His moves always meant that in the end, an innocent would die, even if it wasn’t by his own hand. But when it comes to coming out to a religious and majorly heterosexual town? That was like tying yourself to a stake and striking your own match to lure the flames, horror was definitely coming. He was sure now that he’d be despised, gossiped about by every corner of the town..he’d just have to remember that he was the one at fault here, he was the odd one, he was the one who shed a light on his oddness. He knew that people feared what they don’t understand. 

The shower lasted hours, until the hot water turned cold and even then Cas didn’t come out instantly, he waited until the water became too much to bare, then he finally came out, his shaking not as bad as it was. He didn’t have time to put on a shirt as his doorbell rang, so he fumbled down to the door in just a pair of sweatpants, as he walked closer, he could hear someone abusing his door as well. 

He unlocked and unchained the door, opening it to reveal a familiar faced blond with almost glowing green eyes, who walked in almost instantly. Cas closed the door when he learned how to function again, resting up against it to watch Dean pace around. 

“Damnit Cas, why did you tell them?” Dean had spoke, and that’s here Cas smelt it. Dean smelt like bourbon, like he just came from a bar. 

“Tell who what, Dean?” Cas sighed, crossing his arms and watched the man pace, obviously freaked out with the way he walked. 

“Tell those dumbass rednecks in that bar that you’re gay. Why couldn’t you have just hidden it? Like you used to do?” Dean questioned, his tone begging, begging to know why Cas would ever do this. 

This irritated Cas, making his blood boil once again in only a few days. 

“Why wouldn’t I? Afraid that your buddies would piece together why we suddenly got so close in senior year? Afraid your buddies would figure out that you’re a fag just like me?” Cas practically spat out his words, anger rushing in every vein in his body. How dare Dean walk into his house, walk and start questioning his personal decisions? Like he didn’t wash his hands of Cas 17 years ago?

Dean almost argued back that he wasn’t gay, but he didn’t, he didn’t feel that way anymore. “No, Cas. Goddamnit Cas I could care less about what those dumbasses think about me. I’m worried about you. You could get jumped now!” Dean was worried out of his mind, why else would he come over at 10pm on a Friday night? Especially to an ex’s house?

“I can take them.” 

Dean moved closer and was about to start yelling, about to start screaming that Cas was stupid if he thought he could take on a group of homophobic rednecks with guns, but that’s when he saw it. That’s when Dean saw the scars on Cas’ hips, saw scars peaking from his back. Cas was scarred up almost head to toe. “Holy shit, Cas.” Dean whispered, walking closer. He ghosted his finger over one of the worst scars on Cas’s chest, it was long and looked the newest. “Cas, what did they do to you over there?”

Cas looked down, the hair on the back of his neck standing tall as Dean got closer, goosebumps formed all up and down his arms. Dean had this certain effect over Cas, even before they met and became close. It was like all Cas had to do was look at Dean and he’d feel the sparks in the air, feel the magnetic pull he and Dean had. “Nothing I didn’t deserve.” 

Those four words. Those four simple words. Hearing what used to be the kindest and most joyful man in the world whisper four gut wrenching words made Dean’s heart break once again.

“Castiel, what in the name of all things holy made you think that?” Dean asked, already so close to Cas once more. 

“ _Don’t fall for him again. Don’t fall for him again,_ ” Cas kept repeating in his mind, his eyes avoiding Dean’s. Dean just walked closer, his face so close to Cas’, Cas was afraid he’d melt. 

“ _Don’t fall for him again, Cas. Don’t do it_ ,” Cas begged himself, getting distracted as Dean’s finger came up stroke his jaw, Cas finally looking up into his beautiful green eyes, eyes full of such worry and adoration.. worry and adoration towards Cas..

_Damnit_.

_No. No. No. No. No. No._

Cas pushed Dean away before they got any closer, wrapping his arms a around himself protectively. “No. No, Dean. You don’t get to come back in my life, not after you told me I was nothing to you, not after how you threw me away so easily and replaced me just as fast.” 

“Cas? What the hell are you talking about?” Dean didn’t understand, Dean never replaced Cas, in fact he’s never dated anyone after Castiel. Sure he’s had a few hookups here and there, but no one he’d ever had a real conversation with, no one who could hold and kiss Dean like Cas did. 

“Do you not remember that Sunday afternoon? That Sunday before graduation where you pulled up to my house randomly and proceeded to end whatever it is we had in my front yard? Do you not remember that Monday where you hugged onto _Lisa Braeden_ like she was the source of your oxygen? Because I do. I remember every single fucking thing you said to me, did to me.” Cas clenched his fists, resisting all urges to punch Dean square in the jaw, to make Dean feel even just a fraction of the pain he made Cas feel.

“I was 18, Cas! What would you do if your father found your phone and saw photos of you kissing a guy? What would you do if your father threatened to kill you for kissing a guy?!” Dean broke, the truth coming out. Wet hot tears ran down his cheeks, leaving tracks in their wake, he was crumbling. “He held his gun to my head, Cas.. he cocked it and drove me to your house that day. He told me no son of his was going to be a faggot....” 

“Dean..” Cas walked over hesitantly, a hand going to rest on Dean’s shoulder, but Dean didn’t look up, he just kept speaking. 

“I tried to find you after we graduated, I tried to figure out where you were so I could tell you what happened but.. but you were gone. I never dated Lisa, hell I never dated anyone after you. Fuck I never even admitted to myself that I liked guys after you left, I kept thinking “oh it’s just an experiment.” when I got with another guy, because it’d last an hour and then they’d be gone. Cas I wanted to run away with you.” Dean looked up finally, his eyes piercing Cas’s brilliant blue ones. “Cas that night after graduation I was going to drive to your house and I was going to ask you to run away with me, so we’d be free. Finally free.”

Dean’s eyes looked like a green gemstone, the tears in his eyes glossing them over until they looked like real life gemstones. 

Realization set in Castiel’s features, “The night I deployed, the night you called me repeatedly.. you were..?” Dean just nodded, and Cas felt the chains that held his body down break, the misery that twisted itself around every movement Cas made was finally gone. 

The night ended up with Dean and Cas crying together, holding each other for dear life as they cried in the middle of the floor. A mystery between them finally solved. 

The next mystery being, how are Cas and Dean going to go forward with this new bounty of information?


End file.
